


I'm not leaving you

by IrelandStiles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Byer's boys inlove with the Wheelers, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Mike and Will are inlove, Mike has a Spider-Man Blanket and it's so cute, Will ask an advice from his new mom Steve, boys cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/pseuds/IrelandStiles
Summary: Things on the Snow Ball take a little twist (a nice one) and things from that moment start to get better,yes Will still have some nightmares of the Upside Down but they also take a litte nice twist, because thanks to them Mike and Will's relationship is better then ever.





	1. Next to him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Byler story hope you like it, I know i didn't explain much on the summary (i suck at descriptions) but hopefully you find it nice.  
> I got inspiration on every Byler fanfic,fanart and video edit that I have saw,they are way too many to mention but all I can say is that all of them are beatiful.  
> Sorry for my grammar, really sorry.

It was the day of the Snow Ball ´84. After all the events that happened the past days the kids deserve a good time. And they were having a good time, Nancy was serving the punch, Jonathan was taking some photos while they were also sharing some flirty looks across the room, Lucas and Max were dancing, Dustin was…looking for someone to dance, Eleven was…not there yet, or at least that was what the kids wish for. Meanwhile Mike and Will were all alone.  
‘‘Is that…? Is that Dustin dancing with my sister?’’ asked Mike when he looked at Dustin´s ¨date¨  
‘‘I guess it is’’ Said Will and started laughing a little bit  
They were all having a good time, except for Mike who was waiting for Eleven (or Jane, I mean they all know her real name now but they kind of prefer to call her El or Eleven) to show up and Will he…he really want it to ask Mike to dance with him, but he was so nervous of what he might think about that, ‘‘Would it be weird if I ask him? No, it’s not’’ Will thought. I mean they were just friends, they were the only ones with no one to dance with, so what’s wrong with a friend to ask another to dance? Nothing. So, he decided it to ask his friend for a dance.  
‘‘Mi…Mike? You want to…’’ The boy started to stutter, but he stops talking when he saw Eleven walking inside the Gym. ‘‘She looks pretty’’ Will though. Eleven´s eyes met with Mike and they smile.  
‘‘I´m sorry Will you were saying something?’’  
‘‘No, it´s ok, it doesn’t matter now’’ said a little sad.  
Eleven started walking closer to the boys and when she finally was in front them Mike said:  
‘‘Will do you mind if I…’’He started looking at the girl.  
‘‘No, it´s ok, go with her’’ Will tried to smile  
‘‘Hey’’  
‘‘Hey’’El started blushing’’  
‘‘You want to…dance?’’  
‘‘Dance?’’  
‘‘Come, I’ll teach you’’  
Mike dragged Eleven all the way to the dance floor, he put his hands around her waist and started dancing while Will was on the other side of the room watching everyone dance and laugh, he was sitting alone feeling sad.

‘‘Something wrong?’’ ask Eleven when she notice how distracted Mike was  
‘‘Yeah…Yeah, I´m fine, it´s just…’’ he sights ‘‘No, I’m not, it´s Will, he is there’s all by his self, no one have ask him to dance yet, I feel bad, I wish we could…never mind’’ He was going to say he wish he could dance with them, it hurt him seeing his friend like that.  
‘‘Maybe he can dance…with us’’ said El  
‘‘What?’’  
‘‘He can…if that´s what you want’’ she smiled  
‘‘Thanks so much El’’  
They walked over Will´s direction and when he saw them he started getting confuse  
‘‘Am…Hi’’ he said  
‘‘You want to dance with me?’’ Will was so surprise, he even asked Mike what was his question again ‘‘I said if you want to dance with us’’ Eleven showed up with a smile offering his hand to Will  
‘‘Yeah…I would love to’’ he smiled  
The three of them walked over the dance floor and when the other song started playing Mike offered his hand to the younger boy, he was a little nervous to grab it but, yet he did it and when he did he tingle a little bit.  
And so, the night went on, the three friends were dancing and holding hands, some people gave them some weird looks, but they didn´t care, they were having a great time.  
A few minutes later the Ball was over, everyone was leaving to their house, Lucas offered Max a ride home and when Dustin´s ride (Steve) was arrive he walked over to Nancy to say good-bye  
‘‘So…Nancy, perhaps a good-bye kiss?’’ asked the boy with a flirty look.  
‘‘Well…ok’’ she gave him a kiss on the cheek  
‘‘Wow thanks’’ He smiled and ran over Steve´s car  
When Hopper told Eleven it was time to leave, Mike gave her a hug, he was leaning over to gave her a quick kiss on the lips, but Hopper gave them a weird look (more like an angry look) so he only kissed her cheek. Will walked over to his friends to say good-bye.  
‘‘Thanks for the dance…I mean thank you and El, for the dance’’  
‘‘It was nothing man, we are friends and I don´t like seeing you sad’’  
‘‘Mike are you ready?’’ ask Nancy  
‘‘I got to go, see you’’ the younger boy wanted to hug his friend but instead they just fist bumped.

A few days later the boys get together for a sleepover at Dustin´s house, it was just the four of them, before Eleven and Max join the party, before they knew about the upside down. They spent most of the time playing Dungeons & Dragons and watching movies, until they fall asleep on their sleeping bags.  
Will woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. He was alone on the school’s hallways, somehow in his dream people found out his connection with the upside down and about the Shadow Monster taking over his body, people were pushing him to the lockers, the floor, beating him up and not juts calling him Zombie boy, they were also calling him Shadow boy and Upside down boy  
He woke up almost sweating, he sat down and started thinking ‘‘Is that what’s going to happened from now on? Is people going to found out about what happened and bully me even more?’’ A tear fall in his cheek but he immediately removed it when he turned around and saw Mike, he was already next to him so, but he wanted it to be closer, he made him feel safe, he always does. So, the Byers boy move his sleeping bag closer to his best friend, he laid down and looked at the boy, he began playing with his hair but stopped when he heard one of his friends moving. Will took a deep breath and looked at Mike for the last time and closed his eyes, he started having the same dream again, only this time he wasn´t alone, his friend was defending him, nothing and no one was getting on Will´s way as long as he was with Mike.  
The Wheeler boy woke up after the feeling of someone playing with his hair, it was Dustin´s cat, he scared it away and sat down on his sleeping bag. He looked at his left and looked at Will, he was next to him, but like really close, he didn´t remember being like that when he fell asleep, he thought maybe at night they move and accidently got close. It was 7:50 am, he didn´t bother to sleep again, he was going to wake up in a few minutes, so he just laid down on his sleeping bag, next to Will.


	2. I´m so scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for my grammar, ughh it´s so gross!!  
> But still I Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
> I dedicate this chapter to BiHam cuz your comment was really amazing I love it!! thanks so so much!! yess!!

A few days later Joyce drove the whole party over Hopper´s house so they can hang out with Eleven. Even know she just started to go outside, she doesn’t do it a lot, so she can be safe, especially now that they found out that Brenner is alive, so her friends visit her sometimes.  
The kids were talking on the living room, while Joyce and Hopper were talking in the kitchen.  
‘‘So how are things with you and Eleven?’’ asked Joyce while she took a sip of her drink  
‘‘They are great, she…. she started talking more, which is great except for the times she gets all rebellious teenager on me, you now?’’ said Hopper with a little chuckle  
‘‘Don´t worry, you´ll get used to it’’  
‘‘She also…started calling me Papa’’ said with a smile  
‘‘Well that must be nice’’  
‘‘It is, but…. then I remember that´s how she used to call Brenner and it stops being nice’’  
‘‘Everything is going to be fine’’ Joyce gave him a little squeeze on his hand that made both smile  
‘‘So…how are things with Will? Is he better now?’’  
‘‘Yeah, he is, he’s…. fine, well actually recently he seems so upset, but it´s not because of the Upside Down, it’s…. something else’’ Joyce turn her head over Will´s direction, he was talking to Dustin but he wasn´t giving him much attention, instead he was looking at Mike and Eleven, and Will looked so upset.  
Later that night Mike woke past midnight by the static sound of his walkie-talkie, later he heard Will´s voice.  
‘‘Mike…Mike, are you there?’’  
The boy immediately grabbed the walkie-talkie ‘‘Will? Yes it´s me, what´s wrong?’’  
‘‘Mike, I…I´m so scare…. I don´t know what to do, sorry I woke you up, it´s just…I didn´t know what to do, I´m so scare and…’’ you can tell by his voice that he was almost crying  
‘‘Don´t worry Will I´m coming’’ he grabbed a jacket, leave his house and started biking all the way to the Byer´s house  
\-----------------------------  
Will woke up from his nightmare all sweaty and scare, His dream started like the one he had the other day, he was walking alone on the school´s hallways with a bunch of kids bullying him, when suddenly the lights began to blink, then a black out happened and as soon as the lights went on again all the kids transformed into Demodogs. The boy was so scare, I mean did he just like…magically tele transport to the Upside Down? He started running away from them and lock inside the gym. Will though he was safe there but then he saw something….it was the Mind Flayer, he didn´t know how, why or what was he doing there, but Will know it was him, he totally remembers him. He tried to hide but it was too late cuz the monster already saw him. But that wasn´t the thing that scare him the most (well it was, but it was also something else), Will looked at the window and realized…. he wasn´t in the Upside Down, he was in Hawkins, the normal one (well if you can call it normal after all that has happened) and the Mind Flayer and the Demodogs were there too.  
That´s when he woke up, the first thing he did was calling Mike. He always makes Will feel better, Mike has always been there for him and right now he need it to at least hear his voice. Will didn´t call Jonathan or his mom cuz he didn´t want them to worry, things started to get a little better after all that has happened, and he want it to keep things that way.  
\---------------------------  
‘‘Hello? Will?’’ said Mike knocking on Will´s bedroom window  
‘‘Go away’’ said the boy still a little scare  
‘‘Will it´s me, Mike’’  
‘‘Mike!’’ scream the smaller boy and the moment his friend was inside his room he hugged him. He didn´t care about anything, not even on the possibility of this situation being a little weird for Mike, he just hugged his best friend even tighter and he was glad to feel him hugging back.  
‘‘I´m sorry to bother you Mike, I didn´t know who else to call and I really need to talk to someone and…. again I´m so sorry if I made you came, if you want to leave just leave, it’s ok’’  
‘‘Will it´s ok really’’ he tried to calm down his friend ‘‘Now tell me what happened?  
The two boys sat down on the bed and Will told Mike his dream, he noticed his friend getting nervous, so he gave him a side hug, which made him smile.  
‘‘I´m sorry this happened’’ said Mike in a concerned tone  
‘‘Yeah me too, I mean I don´t even know if I can go back to sleep again’’  
‘‘If…if you I…I can sleep here’’ that last comment really surprise Will  
‘‘What? You would really do that?’’ the Byers boy tried to hide his smile, but he failed ‘‘No Mike, it´s ok if you want to leave, once again I´m really sorry if I made you came all the way here and……’’  
His friend interrupted him ‘‘Will please stop, I came here because I want it to and now I´m staying, ok?’’  
‘‘Ok’’ they smile  
‘‘Now if you can just lend me a blanket and a pillow I can sleep here on the floor and if anything happened just tell me’’ Mike made for his self a little nest on the floor and the moment he sat down his friend´s voice interrupted him from lying down  
‘‘Mike…. you can…you can sleep here…next to me…I mean if that´s what you want’’ said the boy with a nervous tone  
‘‘Yeah…yeah, I can do that’’ he got up of the floor and laid in bed next to Will  
‘‘If you feel uncomfortable or want to leave, you can do it whenever you want, really, I don´t mind’’ said the smaller boy looking at the ceiling  
‘‘How many times I´m going to tell you I´m not leaving?’’ the bigger boy was also looking at the ceiling  
‘‘Thank you’’  
‘‘Your welcome’’ they smile ‘‘Well I am leaving at like…7:30 am before my parents found out I´m not there’’  
They both stared laughing, this time looking at each other. That´s the last thing they remember before going back to sleep again.  
When the smaller boy woke up in the morning he excpected to see his friend but he didn´t so went outside the living room to look for him.  
‘‘Um…Hi mom’’  
‘‘Oh, hey honey good morning, you want some pancakes?’’ said Joyce pouring some pancakes mix to the pan  
‘‘Sure yeah…am…where´s Mike?’’ asked the boy a little confuse  
‘‘Mike? Well I´m sure he is in his house’’ said chuckling a little bit  
‘‘But when did he….?’’ He looked at the clock and stop talking. It was 8:30am, he remembers now, Mike left an hour ago before their parents found out. He didn´t know why but for a moment he thought he was on a sleepover with him  
‘‘Why the question?’’ his mom interrupted him from his thoughts  
‘‘Oh it´s nothing, it´s just…am…I dreamed that I was hanging out with him, so I got a little confuse  
‘‘Well ok, now go get ready for breakfast’’  
‘‘Yeah, thanks mom’’  
When the boy got inside his room he sat down on his bed thinking on everything that happened last nigh and started laughing. Yes, will has a crush on Mike. Does he feel bad about it? Yes, because Eleven was his friend. Does he choose to have a crush on him? No, I mean it was Mike´s fault for being so nice with him and cute, funny and…. ok never mind. Was this Will´s first crush? Yes, it was.  
He grabbed the pillow his best friend used to slept and hugged it. It still smells like him, ok maybe that sound a little creepy but he didn´t meant to be, he just like to hug pillows, especially if it is one that Mike used.  
A few hours later someone knock on the Byers´s house and Joyce opened the door, he found the Wheeler boy with a smile.  
‘‘Oh hey Mrs. Byers, Is Will here?’’  
‘‘Hi Mike, yes come in, he is in the living room with Chester’’  
When he walked inside the living room his friend´s eyes were full of surprise  
‘‘Mi…Mike, Hey’’  
‘‘Hey, how are you? Sorry I left without saying anything, I mean I didn’t want it to wake you up and…’’  
‘‘That´s ok, am…you want to stay…or something?’’  
‘‘Yeah sure’’  
And so, the boys spent the day playing D&D, watching movies, playing with Chester and talking, they had so much fun and when his friend left at night, Will slept with no trouble. Just like the next night, he hugged again Mike´s Pillow and slept like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Love advice from mama Steve.

Monday morning Will got inside the school looking for his friend, he was also late so he couldn´t find them anywhere, but Dustin found him instead.  
‘‘Hey where were you?’’  
‘‘Sorry I fall asleep’’  
‘‘Hey, there you are’’ said Lucas and the rest of the party join them ‘‘Ok so Dungeons & Dragons at my house tonight, you guys in?’’  
‘‘Yeah, said everyone besides Mike’’  
‘‘I´m sorry I can´t, my mom won´t let me go anywhere unless I clean my room’’  
‘‘Really?’’  
‘‘Yeah, I´m sorry’’  
‘‘Ok, but the rest of you are in, right?’’  
‘‘Yeah, yeah’’ said everyone, even know Mike wasn´t coming Will still want it to hang out with his friend.  
Classes were boring as usual, I mean nothing special happened, except for science, Will was Mike´s partner and notice him acting a little weird, not bad weird, good weird, I mean the whole time they were making an experiment, he was being so protective over him, not in the way he used to treat him after he was back from the Upside Down, this time was different, like if he had a cr.… ‘‘No, that´s not right, there´s no way Mike has a crush on me, right?’’ thought the boy. When the class was over, Will started packing his things really fast, he had History class and the teacher gets mad if you are late, so he tried to get out as fast as he could, but when he was on his way out, Mike stopped him.  
‘‘Will wait! Can I ask you something?’’  
‘‘Yeah, What´s the problem?’’  
‘‘How do you sleep?’’  
‘‘What?’’ Will was confused  
‘‘Yeah, how do you sleep this weekend? No more nightmares?’’  
‘‘No, I slept all fine’’  
‘‘Ok that´s great, but remember if anything happened just tell me, ok?’’  
‘‘Ok’’  
And after that Will left with a big smile on his face but not bigger than the one Mike had.  
At lunch time the Party sat at their usual table and started talking but Will wasn´t paying attention, the thing that happened with Mike, really confused him, it made him think more about his crush on him, I mean was it just a crush or was he maybe….in love? But wasn´t he too young to be in love? Agh! He didn´t know, he hasn´t talk to anyone about love or about him being gay, but he thought this was the time he should started doing it.  
‘‘Will are you listening or what?’’ said Lucas  
‘‘Uh, What? Sorry I wasn´t, what were you saying?’’  
‘‘You are coming at my house today, right?’’  
‘‘Am…no, sorry I can´t, I have a lot of homework’’  
‘‘What? You are leaving us too?’’  
‘‘Sorry I had a lot of homework’’  
‘‘Hey, I´m not leaving you guys, It´s just that my room it´s so messy’’ said Mike  
‘‘Yeah, Yeah whatever, but you guys are coming right?’’  
‘‘Sure’’ said Max and Dustin  
That day the boy called Steve, Why? Cuz he was so afraid to talk about this with his mom or brother and he remembered all the things the party said about Steve being so nice with him and all the advice that he has given Dustin, so he ask him to come over and talk.  
‘‘Hey Will, can I come in?’’ said Steve when the little boy opened the door.  
‘‘No, let´s stay outside’’ the boy closed the door behind him.  
‘‘Ok so…why do you ask me to come?’’  
‘‘I need it to talk about something…. something a little bit personal’’  
‘‘Personal? And why with me?’’  
‘‘I don´t know, I really need to get this out of me and my friends told how you were always there for them and how you helped them when the Mind Flyer was inside me’’  
‘‘Oh yeah that’’  
‘‘They told me you were like…a mom’’ said laughing  
‘‘I WASN´T LIKE A…ok never mind’’  
‘‘Can I talk to you?’’  
Steve sight ‘‘Ok, tell me kid’’  
‘‘You see the thing is that…I have a thing for someone…. like a crush’’  
‘‘Ok…. Girl problems, I think I can help you with that, after all I helped your friend Dustin’’  
‘‘Yeah well…. the problem is that I don´t have a crush on a girl, is a…...boy, I think…. Steve, I think I´m gay’’  
‘‘Um…. well…mmm… ok yeah, I don´t really know how to help you with that’’  
‘‘But can you try?’’  
‘‘Alright, who else know about this?’’  
‘‘Well there is you…and me’’  
‘‘And?’’  
‘‘That´s it, no one else knows’’  
‘‘So, am I the first one the know about this?’’ Will nod ‘‘Wow you kids really got close with me’’ he sight again ‘‘Can I know who is this boy?’’  
‘‘It´s…. Mike’’  
‘‘Mike Wheeler? As in Nancy´s little brother?  
‘‘Yeah and as in my best friend’’  
‘‘Am…Well ok, maybe I can help you that, after all I was dating Nancy’’ he said with a smile  
‘‘Yeah, didn´t she broke up with you?’’  
His smile was gone ‘‘Ok kid you want my help or not?’’  
‘‘Yeah, sorry’’  
And so, they kept talking, the boy really need it to talk to someone and the conversation with Steve really help him. The little boy told him how he felt so weird about this, I mean first he was the zombie boy, then the shadow boy and now what? The…. Gay boy? But Steve told him not to feel bad about this, that it was ok for him to have a crush on a boy, that he was no weirdo no matter if he was gay or the whole Upside Down thing, that made Will Smile.  
That night luckily, he could sleep all fine but when he woke up, he felt different, he just told someone about him being gay, he hasn´t told his family, he feels bad about it, but he wasn´t ready to tell them.  
The next morning when he got into school the first person Will saw was Mike.  
‘‘Oh, hey Will’’  
‘‘Hey Mike’’  
‘‘How do you…. How do you sleep last night? Everything alright?’’  
‘‘Yes, Mike I slept fine’’ he rolled his eyes but still smiled, apparently this was going to be Mike´s new thing  
‘‘How´s your room?’’  
‘‘My room? Oh it´s fine too’’  
‘‘Hey guys’’ Dustin, Lucas and Max show up  
‘‘How was D&D last night?’’ ask Mike to Lucas  
‘‘It was fun, how was cleaning your room?’’  
‘‘Boring, but it´s clean now’’  
‘‘I´m sure it is, hey Will, how was doing your homework?’’  
‘‘What? Oh, my homework, it was….it was great’’  
‘‘Really?’’  
‘‘Yeah’’ said thinking about his conversation with Steve  
Later the four boys were sitting together on a class watching a documentary, but no one was paying attention, so they started talking.  
‘‘So, Lucas, how are things with you and Max?’’  
‘‘Am…. they are alright, I guess we are dating now’’  
‘‘Oh well that´s nice’’ said Dustin a little sad, he still has a little crush on her ‘‘Hey guys, guess what? Things with me and Nancy are getting pretty serious’’  
‘‘Really?’’  
‘‘Yeah’’  
‘‘Nancy as in my sister?’’ said Mike  
‘‘Yeah’’  
‘‘Nancy as in my brother’s girlfriend?’’ said Will  
‘‘Yes’’  
‘‘How are things getting serious when she is dating Jonathan?’’ said Lucas  
‘‘Well one day I saw her on the hallway and I say Hey, and she said Hey, how are you? And I said Fine and she said Cool have a nice day and then leave.  
‘‘How is that a serious relationship?’’  
‘‘Well cuz she ask me How are you? She actually want it to know how was I, she cares about me!’’  
‘‘Are you sure she wasn´t just being nice?’’  
‘‘Well am… I mean…Shut Up Lucas’’ said Dustin a little mad and turning his head at the board  
‘‘Anyway, how are things with you and El?’’ ask Luke to Mike ‘‘Aren´t things a little difficult since she well…. Don´t leave her house? Don´t you feel in a long-distance relationship?’’  
‘‘Am…I…’’ Mike turn his head over to Will, he was looking at the board acting like he didn´t care about Lucas´s question but he did care a little bit ‘‘Am…yes, I guess. Things are for sure a little difficult now, I haven´t being able to think straight’’ Mike laugh a little bit but no else did they just gave him a weird look instead, the thing is that no one else knew he just made a little pun besides him….and maybe Will too, cuz he was smiling a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!! Let me know what you think ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Spider-man Blankets, Not so secret hand holding and punches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Drew cuz your comments are so amazing!! Thanks for always reading!!
> 
> Also I just wanna say one thing, yesterday I was checking my story in another computer (so I wasn´t log in my account) and when I click it, it said that it may contain mature or adult content, so I wanna tell you all that it dosen´t, Idk why does it said that, I mean this fic is the fluffiest thing I have ever written!!

On Saturday Will went over Mike´s house for a sleepover, a real one, not like the one they had the other week. They spent the day watching movies as usual and when they were watching Ghostbusters they were even mouthing the lines.  
‘‘Listen…do you smell something?’’ said Will laughing ‘‘Hahah oh men I love Ray, he is my favorite’’  
‘‘Yeah, but I like Peter more’’  
‘‘But Ray has the best lines in my opinion’’  
‘‘Yeah but Winston has the most iconic line which is: Ray if someone ask you…’’ start saying Mike and then Will join him ‘‘…. If you´re a God, you said yes!’’  
Both boys started laughing and when they stop they just keep looking at each other smiling, but when Will started blushing he just looked away, then Mike looked at the T.V and scream ‘‘Ghostbusters!’’  
When it was time to sleep the younger boy pull out his sleeping bag and put it on the floor, but his friend’s voice interrupted him.  
‘‘Will…Am… you don´t have to sleep on the floor, I mean I have a spare blanket’’ Mike pull out a Spider-Man blanket of his closet  
‘‘Nice blanket’’ the boy grabbed it and join his friend in bed, they both laid down looking at each other  
‘‘Will?’’  
‘‘Yeah?’’  
Mike removed some of Will’s hair out of his face and started playing with his bowl cut hairstyle ‘‘Good night’’  
Will was even more red then Spidey´s suit in that moment ‘‘Good night to you too’’ and with that they fell asleep  
In the middle of the night Will woke up, but luckily not from a nightmare, just because he wanted it to use the bathroom, so he walked out the room carefully, so he won´t bother anyone, when he came back he was careful again, so he won’t wake up his friend when he laid on bed next to him.  
Will start looking at Mike, he looked like he was having a deep sleep. Then he looked at his hands, the one on his left was resting on his head and the other one was free, he didn´t know why but he wanted it to grab it, and he did, he wrapped his fingers around his friend´s and fell asleep again.  
Mike woke up in the morning, the first thing he saw was obviously his friend, but it surprised him that they were holding hands, he smiled and started playing his friend´s hand, then he let go his hand and got up, so he could go to the bathroom, he accidently woke up his friend.  
‘‘Mike?’’  
‘‘Oh, hey Will, I´m going to the bathroom, you want to go first?’’  
‘‘No…I’m fine’’  
‘‘Ok’’ said Mike and leave the room  
Meanwhile the other boy pulled the blanket to his face and let a ‘‘Ugh’’ out of his mouth, he was so embarrassed, Mike obviously notice that he was holding his hand, why wouldn´t he? He still smiled, he just held his best friend´s hand.  
A couple of hours later when Joyce came to pick up his son, he stared packing as soon as he can, later the Wheeler boy walked him to the door, when he close the door he turned around and saw his little sister smiling.  
‘‘Is your boyfriend gone?’’ ask Holly  
‘‘Yeah, he just…. what? He´s not my boyfriend’’  
‘‘Well you sure being acting boyfriends’’  
‘‘Stop being annoying Holly’’  
When Mike was inside his room, he rested his head on the door and started thinking on what his sister said. Was he really acting like a boyfriend with Will? He didn´t notice, I mean he was his best friend that´s why he acts different with him, but were they acting like a couple? Well they did hold hands and he didn´t bother all. That little comment that her sister made, got him thinking a lot.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Will was in his room unpacking when Jonathan enter his room.  
‘‘Hey Little guy’’  
‘‘Oh, Hey Jonathan’’  
‘‘How was your sleepover? Did you have a good time with Mike?’’  
‘‘Yeah…Yeah, I did’’ he smiled  
‘‘I´m sure you did’’ his brother smirk  
‘‘Oh, Sh*t’’ said the boy  
‘‘Hey! What did I tell you about swearing?’’ they laugh  
‘‘I´m sorry, it´s just…I accidently pack Mike´s blanket’’ he pulled out the Spider-Man blanket  
‘‘That´s his blanket?’’ ask Jonathan and his little brother nod  
‘‘It´s cute’’  
‘‘Yeah, I know’’ he smiled ‘‘I will return it to him tomorrow’’  
\--------------------------------  
Monday morning Jonathan woke up and went to the kitchen to eat some cereal and Joyce asked him where is his brother, he assumed he still was sleeping so his mom ask him to wake him up. When Jonathan knock on the door, after no response he opened the door and found his brother cuddling in bed with his best friend´s blanket, Will took it in the middle of the night cuz he was cold and cuz… well it kind of smells like Mike, it was like he was hugging him again, but mostly cuz he was cold, you know? Anyway, his brother smiled when he saw him, then he walked closer to him and move him a little bit on the shoulder, so he could wake up.  
‘‘Oh, What? Jonathan?’’  
‘‘Get up or you´re going to be late and don´t forget to give Mike his blanket back’’  
‘‘Oh, yeah…. His blanket’’  
His brother smiled and closed the door while he was thinking  
‘‘So that´s the deal between him and Mike’’

When the little boy got inside the school he was looking for his best friend and found him on his locker.  
‘‘Hey’’  
‘‘Hey’’  
‘‘Listen Mike I…. accidently pack this’’ he pulled out the Spider-Man blanket off the backpack, but his friend immediately grabbed it and putted it inside his locker ‘‘What? What´s wrong?’’  
‘‘It´s going to be so embarrassing if people found out that I have a Spider-Man blanket’’  
‘‘What? Why? Spider-Man is so cool’’  
‘‘Yeah, I know, but it still embarrassing  
And so, they day went on fast, even the A.V club which made Will a little sad cuz he really like it. He was outside his school waiting for his mom to pick him up, he was alone cuz his mom was a little late, his friend were gone, and Jonathan had a date with Nancy, it was the first time he was alone in a long time.  
‘‘Hey Zombie boy’’  
He heard a voice behind him but before he could saw who it was, someone pushed him to the floor. He decide it to ignore it and pick up his stuffs but Jack (the bully) and his friend push him to the floor again and started beating him up, when they heard someone coming the boys ran away. The boy got up and clean his blood, when his mom arrived he tried to hide his face, but it was hard, so he lied and said he was tired and want it to lay down in the back seat, so her mom won’t see her face.  
But obviously he couldn’t hide it forever so when he got inside the house her mom saw him and her face was full of terror.  
‘‘Will what have happened to you? Who did this to you?’’  
‘‘No one mom I just…. fell’’  
‘‘You fell?’’ said with a nervous smile ‘‘You don´t get this kind of injures just for a fall’’  
‘‘Well I did, I fell from the stairs’’  
‘‘Honey tell me who did this to you?’’  
‘‘Mom I said I fell’’  
‘‘Baby look at me’’ he grabbed his head, so they could see each other on the eyes ‘‘Did some kids beat you up?’’  
‘‘No…No mom’’ said the boy nervous  
‘‘I knew it, I knew it, that´s it, just tell me the names and I´ll call the principal’’ she grabbed the phone and started dialing but her son took the phone away from her.  
‘‘No mom, please don´t call the principal it´s going to make things worse, they´ll make fun of me, I´m fine really’’  
‘‘No, you aren´t, look at your face, Will…’’  
‘‘Please mom don´t call him, if…if they do this again, ok you can call him, but don´t call him now’’  
‘‘Alright, go clean your face while make you some food, alright?’’  
‘‘Yeah, Thanks mom’’  
But her mom didn´t listen to him, cuz when her son left she called the Principal, she won´t let anyone hurt her baby.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Later that night Will woke up from another nightmare. In this one he was in school and there was a gate to the Upside Down, he was in front of it and a bunch of kids were surrounding him, they were screaming things like: ‘‘Hey Zombie boy, that´s where you belong, go back to the Upside Down’’ ‘‘You little Queer’’ ‘‘You don´t belong here Shadow boy’’ ‘‘Oh it´s the little gay boy going to cry?’’ After that all what he heard were a bunch of laughs. He put his hands on his ears and started screaming but before he could do anything else someone push him inside the gate…... and that´s when he woke up. He was so scared, but he knew where to go, with his best friend, he told him if he had a nightmare like that again, he could tell him, so the boy grabbed his sweater and left by the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading and for your nice comments!! I don´t have many of them, I mean technically I only have like less then 10 but I love them all!! Even if one day I get a rude comment I would appreciate the fact that someone took some time to comment on my story.


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Kisses and fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to SpillingInkOnPaper cuz your comment made me smile so much!! thanks for reading!!

‘‘Mike…Mike…. Hello’’ the Byers boy knock on the window  
The boy woke up really fast and said ‘‘Yes, Will? Is that you?’’  
‘‘Yes, it´s me, can you open the window? It´s really cold outside’’  
‘‘What?’’ Mike got off bed and open the window as fast as he could while he was helping his friend get inside his room ‘‘What are you doing here? Sh*t you are freezing, take this’’ he grabbed his famous Spidey Blanket and Will smiled at that gesture ‘‘What Happened to your face? And don´t tell me that you fell’’  
‘‘Damn he knows me to well’’ Will though  
‘‘Who did this to you?’’  
‘‘It…. It was Jack’’  
‘‘Jack Stewart?’’ his friend nod ‘‘I´m going to kick his butt’’  
‘‘No, please don´t, they were just being stupid, saying stupid things’’  
‘‘What did they say?’’  
‘‘Nothing important, look I came here because I had nightmare’’  
‘‘What was it about?’’  
And so, Will told him everything, he tried his best not to cry but he fail, the boy started crying in front of his best friend.  
‘‘Mike…I´m so scare, I´m tired of these nightmares, I mean first it was the Upside Down and now it´s the kids bullying me, why does everything have to hunt me even in my dreams?’’ he started crying even more he put down his head, but Mike grabbed and lifted it and now they were looking at each other, another tear fall from Will´s check but his best friend clean it with his thumb.  
‘‘Will don´t worry I´m going to be here with you, remember? Crazy together’’  
‘‘Yeah…Yeah crazy together’’ Will smiled and out of nowhere Mike was leaning closer to him, he was going to kiss him, to kiss him. When their lips touch for the first time, the smaller boy felt so happy and so safe, Mike was his safe place and that little but special kiss meant so much to him.  
‘‘Ammm…let´s…. let´s go to sleep’’ said Mike acting like nothing happened and Will was actually ok with that, cuz he was so nervous (and happy) to talk about it right now.  
And so, the two boys went back to bed together cuddling with the Spider-Man blanket. They were both on their happy place.  
‘‘Will? Will are you there?’’ Jonathan´s voice was heard from Mike´s walkie-talkie. The two boys woke up and when they saw each other they smiled, but when the bigger boy saw the clock he got up really fast.  
‘‘Oh Sh*t, F*ck, Oh F*ck’’  
‘‘What´s wrong?’’  
‘‘We fall asleep’’  
‘‘Oh No!’’ It was 7:20 am  
‘‘Hey Will?’’ It was Jonathan again  
‘‘Yes it´s me’’ said the smaller boy grabbing the walkie-talkie  
‘‘I´m glad you´re fine, why did you leave the house? You know what? Never mind I´m coming to pick you up’’  
‘‘Wait Jonathan!’’  
‘‘What?’’  
‘‘When you come, can you please pick me up outside Mike´s room window?’’  
‘‘Why?’’  
‘‘Cuz the Wheelers don´t know I´m here, It´s going to be so embarrassing and really creepy if they found out I was here’’  
‘‘Ok just…. stay there’’  
‘‘Hello? Mike?’’ someone knocked the door  
‘‘It´s my mom…. amm…quick hide’’ he told his friend and he open the door really slowly and just a little bit, so his mom won´t come in ‘‘Hey mom, what´s up?’’  
‘‘Is everything alright honey? I heard you were screaming?’’  
‘‘Yeah mom I´m fine’’  
‘‘Ok, well go get ready or you´re going to be late for school’’  
‘‘Yeah, alright, bye mom’’ he closed the door and when he turned around he looked at a bump on his bed, his face was confused now.  
‘‘Is she gone?’’ the bump said  
‘‘Yeah…. are you gone?’’  
Will was hiding underneath the blanket, he removed the pillow of his body and said ‘‘I´m back’’  
‘‘Did you hide underneath the blankets?’’  
‘‘Yes…I guess’’  
‘‘That’s the worst place to hide’’ they started laughing  
\----------------------------------------  
When Will was on Jonathan´s car he was looking at the window thinking random things (or about Mike) when his brother´s voice interrupted him.  
‘‘Look I´m not going to ask you what you were doing in the Wheeler´s house cuz my mom is going to do it, but I do want to ask you something, It´s…... a little bit personal so it´s ok if you don´t want to answer it, and it´s ok if you feel uncomfortable and whatever your answer is, I´m not going to judge or hate you, I´m your brother and I love you no matter what.’’  
‘‘Ok you´re scaring me, what´s your question?’’  
‘‘Do you….do you like Mike¬?’’  
That took him by surprise, I mean he knew one day he must talk about his family about him being gay but he didn´t know it was going to be right now ‘‘I…. Yes…. I do I mean he is my best friend’’ he laughed nervously  
‘‘Yeah but I mean….do you like him, like him? Not just as a friend?’’  
‘‘I…. I…. Agh who am I kidding? Ye…yes, I do’’ he sights ‘‘Do you really don´t mind?’’  
‘‘Of course not, why would you think that?’’  
‘‘Thanks, that really means a lot’’  
‘‘What is it that the Wheelers kids have that make us Byers boys go crazy?’’ he said while parking the car outside his house ‘‘No go inside lover boy’’  
‘‘Jonathan stop it!’’ said getting out the car smiling  
\--------------------------------  
‘‘Oh, my baby!’’ the moment the boy got inside the house his mom hugged him so tight ‘‘Why did you go? Never leave like that again, you got me so worry, I though you went back to the….’’  
‘‘Mom, I´m fine’’  
‘‘Why did you left?’’ asked her mom while she stopped the hug.  
‘‘I´m so sorry, I was so scare and I didn´t knew what to do’’  
‘‘You know what you should have done? Go with me or Jonathan, not ran away’’  
‘‘I know what I did was stupid, but I ran away with Mike and he is my best friend and….’’  
Her mom smiled ‘‘Well ok, just don´t do it again, alright?’’  
‘‘Yes’’  
‘‘But that won´t stop you for being ground it’’  
‘‘Ugh wasn´t my nightmare punishment enough?’’  
‘‘Yeah about that, what was your nightmare about? Was it about the Upside Down?’’  
‘‘No…. well not just about that’’ her mom looked at him in the eyes and knew he was telling the truth  
‘‘Was it about those kids bullying you the other day?’’  
‘‘No…no’’ this time she knew he was lying  
‘‘It was about them! You said it was no big deal but it sure it was’’  
‘‘It wasn´t a big deal, please don´t call the principal’’  
‘‘Alright, no go get ready for school or you´re going to be late even more that you already are’’  
‘‘Ok mom’’ this time she didn´t argue with her son cuz she already called the principal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Sorry it was so short :/ Let me know what you think ;)


	6. Crazy together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to everyone that read my story, it really means a lot to me, even if I don´t have too many hits, every single one of them means so much to me beacause I didn´t even thought someone would read this, thanks!!  
> .  
> .  
> This is the last chapter, hope you enjoy it!!

A few hours ago Mike was outside the principal´s office with a bleeding nose and a purple eye, he was waiting for the principal to call him while he was thinking about Will and what happened last night, I mean he just kissed Will, he is the one who did it, he never think about his feelings for Will but it´s because he never knew he had them, I mean of course Will is his best friend, that´s why he act different with him, but was he treating him like more than just a friend. He started thinking on Eleven, I mean technically he just cheat on her, after she is her…. girlfriend, right? Well maybe they are not, he never asked her to be her girlfriend and she never asked him to be his boyfriend, but everyone assume they were. But all this time away from her he got even closer to Will and realize that maybe his crush for Eleven was over and his have some feelings for his best friend.  
When the rest of the party heard his friend was on trouble they went over to see what´s going on.  
‘‘Mike? Oh, sh*t! What happened to you?’’ said Dustin when he saw his friend.  
‘‘Well I have a bleeding nose….’’  
‘‘Ha just like El’’ Dustin interrupted him  
‘‘As I was I was saying I have a bleeding nose, a purple eye and I´m outside the principal´s office what do you think happened?’’  
‘‘I assume you got into a fight’’ said Max in a sarcastic tone  
‘‘Yes, I did’’  
‘‘With whom?’’ when Lucas asked that question Jack was getting outside the office  
‘‘Jack’’ Will whisper with a shock face  
‘‘You got into a fight with Jack Stewart? Why?’’ asked Lucas  
‘‘Because he….’’ Mike was about to tell them everything but when he looked at Will he mouth ‘‘Please no’’ to him so he change his mind ‘‘Because…. He is such a jerk and I was in a really bad mood, so I punched him’’  
‘‘Mike Wheeler come inside please’’ said the principal  
‘‘See you guys’’  
‘‘See you’’  
A few minutes later when Mike got out the office his best friend was outside waiting for him.  
‘‘Will, what are you doing here?’’  
‘‘How did it go?’’  
‘‘It was…fine’’  
‘‘Why did you do it? Why did you fight Jack for me?’’  
‘‘I didn´t do it for you, I did it for me’’  
‘‘Ok so why did you did it?’’  
‘‘He made me so mad, he beat up my best friend’’ he smiled  
‘‘But you didn´t have to fought with him’’  
‘‘Yes, I did and I´m glad I did it, they gave him a week suspension’’  
‘‘A week? Really?’’  
‘‘Yes, apparently someone already told the principal he beat you up’’  
‘‘Really? Ugh it most be my mom, I told him not too’’  
‘‘Well I´m glad she did’’  
‘‘How about you? Did you get any suspension?’’  
‘‘I only get two days?’’  
‘‘Why? you were only defending me’’  
‘‘That´s why I get two days, I mean I punch him first’’ they laughed  
‘‘Thank you so much Mike’’  
‘‘Hey don´t worry, remember? I´m not leaving you’’ said while giving his friend a hug  
\------------------------------  
And so, the day went on, Will´s nightmares began to be least frequent, now every time he has one he just pretends Mike was there with him and went back to sleep. The party had a couple of sleepovers, only this time Mike and Will didn´t cuddle but they did sleep pretty close to each other and pretty happy. One day Will even had the courage to kiss Mike, it was a kiss on the cheek but still the boy felt pretty brave. Yep things were alright for the Byers boy and his best friend, cuz they were friends, right?  
Days later Nancy and Jonathan drove the party to Eleven and Hopper´s house, they were going to give her another lesson of Dungeons & Dragons and watch Ghostbusters cuz she hasn’t seen it and that is just not right. Everything was alright, they were having so much fun, even Will, until he saw…. he saw them. He saw Mike and Eleven talking, they were pretty close and looked really into the conversation, they looked like a couple again. I mean there about…’’ Oh no, I got to get out of here’’ The boy though to his self and went over to Jonathan.  
‘‘Hey Jonathan’’  
‘‘Hey Wil, what´s up?’’  
‘‘Can we go? I´m not feeling really well’’  
‘‘What happened? Is it about the…?’’  
‘‘No Jonathan is not about that, it must be something I ate’’ lied Will  
‘‘Ok am……’’ he turned over to Nancy ‘‘Hey can you drive them to their homes, Will is not feeling really well so I´m taking him home’’  
‘‘Oh yeah, no problem’’  
‘‘Thank’’  
When Jonathan and Will left the house, Mike immediately interrupted his conversation with Eleven to talk to her sister.  
‘‘Hey Nancy, what´s wrong? Why did they leave?’’  
‘‘Oh, Will wasn´t feeling well’’  
‘‘What?’’ the boy immediate went outside to catch his friend but him and his brother already left  
A few minutes later when Nancy drove everyone to their house, Mike asked her if she could drop him in the Byers´s house, she didn´t argue with him cuz she want it to see if Will was alright (and it wouldn´t be bad thing if she saw his boyfriend too).  
‘‘Hey Mrs.Byers is…...’’ started saying Nancy when Joyce opened the door, but Mike interrupted her.  
‘‘Hey, can I go see Will?’’  
‘‘Yeah, he is…...’’ but Mike was already in his way before Joyce could finish talking ‘‘…...inside’’

‘‘I´m coming’’ the little boy said when he heard a knock on his door, he was so surprised when he opened ‘‘Oh…. Hey Mike’’  
‘‘Hey, I heard you weren´t feeling alright, What´s wrong? And don´t say it´s nothing or is something you ate cuz I know you too well’’  
‘‘Damn he does know me to well’’ though Will ‘‘But…but it was for something I ate, I….’’  
‘‘Is it because you saw me with Eleven?’’  
‘‘What?’’ the boy was so in shock ‘‘Why would you think is for that?’’  
‘‘It was because you saw me with El’’ said with a smile  
‘‘No, it wasn´t really’’ lied Will  
‘‘Will do you…. like me? But like me…. like me?’’  
‘‘No, I…I…I Don´t know how to lie’’ sight Will  
‘‘No, you don´t’’ said Mike with a bigger smile  
‘‘Look Mike I´m sorry if you think I´m gross or hate me….’’  
‘‘What? Why would you think that? Will I´m the one who kissed you, that means I…. like you too’’ smirked the boy  
‘‘You do?’’ Mike nod ‘‘Wow that´s good’’ Will smiled but then his smile vanished ‘‘But wait isn´t Eleven your…. girlfriend?’’  
‘‘My girlfriend? Yeah, everyone though she was…. but…turns out I just had a crush on her…. but I don´t anymore’’  
‘‘But how? I mean you were acting like a couple’’  
‘‘And we haven´t being acting like one in all this time, well except for maybe today, but I was just talking to her. I never make it official with her, I never asked her to be my girlfriend and she never asked me to be his boyfriend, but…. I do want to make it official with you?’’  
‘‘Wh…. What?’’ asked Will confuse, happy and in complete shock.  
‘‘Oh, c´mon don´t act so confuse, I mean I like you, you like me and we kinda have being acting like a couple recently’’  
‘‘I guess’’ he put down his head  
‘‘Will?’’ Mike grabbed his chin and lift his friend´s head up  
‘‘Yes?’’ asked nervously  
‘‘Do…you…want to….be my…. boyfriend?’’ asked Mike in the shiest way  
‘‘Yes’’ said Will with a huge smile on his face  
Mike touched slowly Will´s check and lean over to give him a soft kiss on the lips, when they stopped (cuz they were so happy they couldn’t stop smiling) Mike whisper ‘‘I told you I´m not leaving you’’  
Will smiled, hugged his boyfriend tight and said ‘‘Crazy together am I right?’’  
‘‘Yes, Crazy together’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading!!  
> I´ll maybe post a new Byler story, I haven´t write yet but I can give you some details:  
> -Two years have passed  
> -Hopper and Joyce are married (cuz I kinda ship them hehe)  
> -Will is such a great brother to Eleven  
> -Mike is so awkward and shy around Will and is so cute (Hope it turns out cute hehe)  
> Anyways that´s it for today, hope I´ll see you guys on my next fanfic :)


End file.
